Tale As Old As Time
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Complete AU. An adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. House is the Beast. Cuddy is Belle. Begins mid Season Three or so.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D., nor the characters. I don't own Beauty and the Beast by Disney either. I make absolutely no money from this.**  
Author's Note: **This came about after listening to the soundtrack of Beauty and the Beast A LOT. The parallels between House and the Beast are uncanny. Really. So, here it is. Take it as you will. It's a bit mystical, magical, selfish, and crude. We have the best of both worlds. ;o)

* * *

**Prologue.**

**As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?**

"What are you doing in here?"

House stared across his desk at his team. Cameron looked to Chase, who gave a small, confused shrug. Foreman kept his eyes on House.

"The patient isn't doing any better," Foreman said.

"Then you need to do more tests," House replied. "Scan his brain and get a lumbar puncture."

Foreman sighed and led the way out of House's office with Chase and Cameron following after. House turned off his desk lamp before maneuvering around his desk. He headed for his office door as he tiredly rubbed his eyes due to the late hour.

House reached for the door handle and pulled it open. He froze when he saw a figure standing in his way, cloaked in a long dark robe. The face was concealed in shadow. House frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We should talk," an old, quiet, wheezing voice spoke.

"Isn't there some sort of _Stars Wars_ convention you should be attending?" House tried to pass the figure, but it didn't move.

"We should talk."

"Go away, Jedi Master Jinn," House replied rudely.

"If I gave you this..." A thin, frail hand clutching a single rose emitted from the oversized sleeve. House cocked an eyebrow as the rose was offered to him, "...would you speak with me?"

House eyed up the suspicious figure. "Did Wilson send you because I stole his lunch from the staff room?"

"No. I came to see you, Gregory."

House shrugged. "Lose the robes, try a shower, and then-"

"You shouldn't put me out because of my appearance, Doctor."

"Right." House gave a short nod. "And you shouldn't wear _Star Wars_ costumes while forgetting to bathe."

"Very well."

The robe began to vanish as the ragged figure transformed into a young blonde woman in a long sparkling dress. House's mouth fell open, transfixed by her beauty and her act of revealing herself to him. He took his bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and looked down at it.

"How many of these did I take?" House asked himself, believing he was going crazy.

"Will you speak with me now?" the woman's smooth voice said.

House ogled her. "As long as you bring those breasts with you."

"I was deceiving you, Gregory, and now I see who _you_ really are," she told him.

"So, you're not coming in then?" House leaned forward slightly.

"No." She shook her head. "And I am so sorry."

House's eyebrows drew together as the hospital began to grow brighter and brighter until he was blinded by a white light as if the sun had consumed him. When the light faded, House's eyes adjusted themselves. It was then that he knew something was wrong.

Looking down at himself, House suddenly realized that his body was not his body anymore. He examined his hands, large, hairy, with thick, sharp nails. He brought his hands to his face. Hairy, scarred, a short snout instead of a nose. And his teeth were larger, slightly sharper.

"What the hell is going on?" House's words echoed off the hospital walls and came growling back at him.

"I give you this rose, Gregory." The woman extended the rose.

House snatched it, planning on tearing it to bits.

"I would be careful with that," the woman warned. "If it's destroyed, you'll be a beast forever."

House raised his snarling face to her. "A beast?"

"That is what you are now," she told him, unafraid. "Funny about appearances, huh? I placed a spell on this hospital. This floor is yours. And your team's."

"What the hell are you talking about?" House demanded, clenching his two oversized paws into fists.

"Careful of the rose." The woman looked at the rose and House loosened his grip. She brought her sparkling blue eyes to him. "I told you. Beast forever. It will bloom for the next five years. If, in that time, you learn to love and earn love from another in return, the spell will be broken. You'll return to your former self, limp and all. If not... you'll be a beast forever."

"I'm tripping." House shook his head. "I must have OD'd."

"No, Gregory," the woman replied. "This is real. You'll see."

As mysteriously as she had appeared, she was now gone. House looked around, and then back down at himself. His shoes were in pieces, his feet much larger, covered in fur. He swallowed hard. He was on his 'hind' legs. The seams of his clothes were practically ready to burst from his transformation.

House looked to his large paw and the rose within it. He reached for it with the other hand, preparing to crush the petals, but he stopped himself. Instead, he moved quickly across his office, feeling every muscle, all the power. He swiped everything off his desk in one quick motion, accompanying it with a growl. Breathing heavily now, he let the rose fall simply to the desk.


	2. Belle

**Thank you for the fantastic response so far!! I appreciated all your comments!**

* * *

**Belle.**

**And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned.**

"Dr. Cuddy!"

Cuddy spun quickly, forgetting that the last time she did that in such a flurry, she broke a heel. She gave a smile to the young nurse, the source of the voice.

"Yes?" Cuddy asked.

"Here are those charts you wanted," the nurse extended a stack of charts.

"Thank you." Cuddy added them onto the pile already in her arms and began towards her office.

"Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy stopped, frowning slightly. She just wanted to get to her office. She placed a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Hey," Dr. Henry Samson greeted, giving her an overdone smile.

"Hi," Cuddy replied.

"Did you finish those books I lent you?" he asked. "I promised them to someone else."

"All six." Cuddy gave him a nod. "They're in my office. I'll get them to you before the end of the day."

Dr. Samson gave her another smile and then took off. Cuddy sighed with relief and took another step. She groaned when she heard,

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes!" Cuddy quickly lowered her tone at seeing one of the teachers she had met the prior week. She placed a smile on her face. "Sorry."

"That's all right." The woman returned the smile. "I have the Plainsboro Middle School's eighth grade class here. Where is it that we're suppose to go? The third floor? Or was it the fourth?"

"No, not the fourth," Cuddy told her. "It's under construction. You want the third. And go to the left. It'll take you right to the nurse's station where she'll let you know where to set up for the party. We thank you very much for coming."

"Thank _you_, Dr. Cuddy," the woman replied. "It's our pleasure."

The woman walked away from Cuddy and towards a large group of students who were crowding her lobby. Cuddy drew in a breath to try and help relieve her stress and tension. She hurried to her office, ignoring two people along the way.

Finally alone, Cuddy shut her office door and went to her desk where she deposited the heavy stack of charts. There was a light knock on the door before it opened. Cuddy turned around quickly, facing the doorway.

"Good afternoon," Wilson said brightly.

"_Busy_ afternoon." Cuddy moved around her desk and collapsed in her chair.

Wilson crossed the room. "Really?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "And I almost had an entire eighth grade go to the fourth floor. That'd be a lawsuit onto itself."

"Any news on when it's going to be finished?" Wilson sat down across from her desk.

"I haven't a clue." Cuddy gave a shrug and sifted the charts into two piles. "I see workers come by day in and day out, but all they can tell me is that it's a real mess up there."

"It's been over four years. You'd think by now they'd just give up." Wilson gave a little laugh.

"You'd think," Cuddy smiled, but it quickly faded. "But, they had the partial collapse and the broken pipes or something. A construction accident. I don't even know."

Wilson frowned. "Maybe we should have someone else come in and look at it. They could be using us for money."

"We're not the ones paying," Cuddy replied. "Insurance has covered it since the beginning."

"Oh." Wilson thought a moment and then stood up. "Are we going for lunch?"

"I wish." Cuddy held back a sigh and raised her eyes to Wilson. "I have too much to do. I'm sorry, James."

"It's no problem," Wilson told her. "I'll see you later at the board meeting?"

"Yes." Cuddy gave him a nod.

Wilson let himself out, passing a high strung Melinda Jackson on her way in. Melinda's hair was in tight light brown curls that bounced with every high heeled step. Cuddy tried not to slam her head against her desk at the sight of this woman.

"Dr. Cuddy, good afternoon!" Melinda greeted brightly as she crossed the room.

"So good," Cuddy muttered sarcastically.

"I wanted to propose this fundraising event." Melinda dropped a large folder onto Cuddy's desk. "For this summer. To raise money for cancer research."

"Doesn't cancer get enough funding for research?" Cuddy asked, staring up at Melinda. "Couldn't we pick something a little underfunded?"

"Like what?" Melinda's eyebrows drew together.

Cuddy shrugged. "I... I don't know. Lyme disease or something."

"Lyme disease?" Melinda repeated. "Really? Dr. Cuddy, cancer is always a winner. There's so many types. For women, we can head toward the breast cancer region while with men, we go for the prostate. We can also focus on leukemia. Childhood cancers."

"So, it's a vague cancer fundraiser?" Cuddy concluded.

Melinda nodded. "Yes."

Cuddy frowned. "I don't think..."

"Dr. Cuddy, do you not remember the last fundraiser?" Melinda sat down and dragged the chair closer to Cuddy's desk. "STI awareness? Condoms for schools? It failed. Miserably. No one wants to sponsor sex. They want to sponsor cancer."

"What about AIDS?" Cuddy's tone was tired.

"What about it?" Melinda perked up reasonably as if making up for Cuddy's exhaustion.

Cuddy sighed. "The STI awareness was heavily focused on HIV and AIDS. Don't you think _that's_ important?"

"Well, sure, but the public doesn't," Melinda replied. "I mean, they do, but it's sex. Kids don't-"

"Have sex?" Cuddy finished for her. "I've seen three Clinic cases today having to do with teens with STI's. None of them with HIV, thank God, but only one of them had something that can be treated with antibiotics."

Melinda stared a moment. "So, the cancer's a no?"

"I..." Cuddy tried not to lose her cool after Melinda completely missed her point. "No. We can do the cancer. It's just... the STI's were important too. Educating our children is important. It's not always the big name things that kill us."

"Right." Melinda flipped open the cover of the folder and pointed to the bottom of the first sheet. "Sign here."

Cuddy lifted her pen and scrawled her name across the bottom. Melinda shut the folder and clutched onto it before jumping to her feet.

"Thank you!" Melinda was beaming. "You won't be disappointed."

"Of course not," Cuddy gave Melinda a weak smile before Melinda headed quickly out of her office.

Cuddy stood from her desk, now completely annoyed. She turned toward the window and slipped her fingers between the blinds to part them. Cuddy looked out at the bright blue sky, at the world that was too big with too many problems that ultimately left her feeling very small and very alone.


	3. Rumblings

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the wonderful comments. I'm glad you're interested in this fic. I find it completely fun to write. Thanks!!**

* * *

**Rumblings.**

"So, this spell right?"

Cameron looked across the table in the darkened conference room. Foreman stared back at her before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, God, Cameron, not again." He shook his head.

"We only have a few months left until that wilting rose is dead." Cameron thought of the rose that was lying on House's desk. "The blonde girl said _he'd_ remain a beast. She didn't say anything about us."

"If he's still going to be a beast," Foreman started, "we'll still be... whatever it is we are."

"I hate these clothes," Cameron pouted. "I hate the way I look. I hate that we can't leave. I miss my life."

"You're not the only one," Foreman bitterly replied.

Footsteps perked Foreman and Cameron up, though Foreman would never admit he enjoyed anyone else's company. Cameron smiled as Chase entered into the doorless conference room.

"Hey," he greeted Cameron and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi," Cameron returned.

"Go away if you two are gonna start... you know," Foreman told them.

Chase frowned at Foreman and then looked back at Cameron. "I was listening in on Cuddy's office. A bunch of kids were almost sent up here."

"Really?" Cameron asked, surprised. It was rare that anyone almost stumbled upon them.

"Yeah," Chase answered and then rolled his eyes. "Cuddy still thinks construction workers come up here. That has to be some pretty powerful spell to make imaginary people that can talk and walk, but never actually come up here."

"Or make them completely forget _we_ _ever existed_!" Foreman added in angrily. "I'm sick of this. We've got to get _someone_ up here to fall in love with House."

"This is the billionth time you've proposed that wonderful plan, Foreman, and every time, it hasn't worked," Cameron said. "Never. Not once. It's hopeless. I'm doomed to be in a french maid outfit forever with a feather duster hand. I'm like the housekeeper version of Captain Hook."

Cameron lifted her right arm, showing the too familiar change. Just below her elbow, her arm had morphed into a hard, nearly wooden appendage that developed a fine puff of feathers where a hand should have been. She used her feathered hand to indicate the rest of herself in her tight, black maid's uniform, complete with white apron and dark stockings.

"At least you don't have a giant Menorah for a hand." Chase raised his right arm, showing off the three branched gold candelabrum that began just below his elbow. The gold matched the rest of his clothes, which had transformed when his hand did.

"You've got three candles, not seven," Foreman remarked.

"I don't know why you're always so moody," Cameron frowned at him. "At least you have both your hands."

"But, my face is a clock." Foreman stood to his feet and pointed at his face. "I have this mustache that never goes away, but instead, _moves_. I'm pretty sure I've got it worse than the both of you."

Foreman gave a tug at the thin, wiry black mustache that was currently pointing towards his left eye and the right side of his mouth. His clothes were a mahogany color and Foreman could swear he sometimes heard ticking.

"Oh, I doubt you're worse off." Cameron stood as well. "My hand is made of feathers!"

"Mine's actually kind of cool." Chase's candles lit. "I can make fire."

Foreman slammed his body back into his chair. "What we need to do is find someone for House. Out of all these people in the hospital, there has to be someone."

Chase shrugged. "I've always said Cuddy."

"Yeah right." Foreman gave him a look of annoyance. "The minute Cuddy would see him in her precious hospital, she'd call the cops. Or animal control. They'd probably kill him, thinking he was some creep in a costume. Or a giant dog."

"Or Wolverine," Chase offered, thinking a dog didn't do any justice for what House was.

"And how is it that you think other people would react?" Cameron asked Foreman.

Foreman thought about that a moment, then nodded. "Point taken."

"Shit," Chase cursed, his gaze directed toward the hallway. "He's coming."

"Put your lights out," Cameron told him quickly. "He hates that."

Chase sat down at the table, the flames on his candles going out. Cameron sat as well and directed her gaze toward the floor, while Foreman flipped through a magazine he had read so many times, he knew it cover to cover.

A dark shadow passed over the room. Cameron swallowed hard, daring to take a peek. She caught the sight of a sweeping tattered cloak. It was his thing. Instead of the cane, he had a cloak now. Its origin was unknown, but it was just there. Just like Cameron had changed as well as Foreman and Chase.

"Maybe we should talk to him," Cameron spoke quietly. "See if he wants or... needs anything."

"Yeah, like he ever wants any input from us." Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'll go check," Cameron offered and stood to her feet.

Carefully, Cameron walked through the place where the conference room door had been. In a fit of anger, House had smashed many of the walls and doors on the fourth floor. He had left his office alone, covering the walls with blankets or anything else that kept him hidden.

Cameron knocked on his office door, one of the few remaining doors left. She pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness. She felt her heart freeze in her chest, not knowing where he was.

"House?" Cameron asked meekly.

"What do you want?" his deep voice came from the right.

Cameron looked toward the darkened corner, but she couldn't see him. "I was just wondering if you wanted anything? Company? You've been gone all afternoon."

"Leave me alone," he replied.

Cameron took a step toward the corner of the room. "Are you-"

"I said leave," House's voice had risen in tone, a near snarl.

Stopping in her tracks, Cameron gave a nod, and promptly did as he said.


	4. The Fourth Floor

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful comments. I'm glad you're enjoying my descent into the AU fic. Enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

**Fourth Floor.**

Cuddy entered the elevator just before the doors closed. She smiled at the woman standing there before turning to the panel and pushing the button for the top floor.

"What's on the fourth floor?" the woman asked, giving a nod to the button with the tape over it.

Leaning her back against the wall of the elevator, Cuddy looked over at the woman. "It's under construction."

"Oh." The woman nodded. "My husband's been on the third floor for the past week. Every time I take the elevator, I wonder what's on the fourth."

Cuddy smiled tiredly. "Nothing interesting, I can assure you."

The elevator stopped at the third floor and the doors slid open. The woman gave a parting smile to Cuddy and stepped off the elevator. As the doors slid shut, Cuddy glanced at her watch. It was nearly eleven and way past any overtime Cuddy wanted to be spending.

As the elevator reached the sixth floor, it stopped, a quiet humming sounding as the lights flickered before going out.

"Damn it," Cuddy muttered and reached for the glowing call button. She pressed it twice, causing two loud ringing sounds.

Cuddy waited a moment and then tried to open the door for the emergency phone. Just as she had her fingers on the handle, the elevator jolted, causing Cuddy's stomach to drop slightly as her heart pounded in her chest.

The lights flickered back on as the elevator slowly descended and stopped at the fourth floor. Cuddy frowned as the doors slid open. She went to push the button for the top floor again when she froze, eyeing the fourth floor. She took a cautious step into the hall, her heels echoing just a touch.

There were no signs of construction due to the lack of tools and other building materials. The floor was dusty while papers, cabinets, and chairs littered the area. The elevator doors slid closed behind Cuddy and she let them as she stepped further away from the elevator.

It was dark, but from what Cuddy could make out, most of the rooms were smashed in, the innards destroyed and torn apart. It didn't appear as if there was any construction being done at all, but rather, it was as if a tornado had ripped through the area.

The sound of a metal object clattering to the floor echoed around Cuddy, making her jump. She took another step forward.

"Hello?" she asked out and felt her heart quicken as she realized just how terrifyingly alone she was.

A breeze came from her left and Cuddy turned quickly, making out a passing shadow. She held back a cry as she stepped toward the elevator and jammed her finger into the buttons, neither of which lit up.

"Who's there?" Cuddy called out, still trying to bring the elevator back to her.

There wasn't an answer, but a soft padding, and another breeze as Cuddy again saw a shadow pass accompanied by the fluttering of fabric. Cuddy pressed her back against the dividing wall between the two elevators. She glanced around and noticed a dim glowing from down the hall, directly in front of her.

"If anyone is here, I advise you to show yourself." Cuddy tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Who are you?" a soft voice growled slightly from Cuddy's left.

She turned quickly, completely forgetting the soft glow. Cuddy squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the figure that she knew was approaching.

"I..." Cuddy swallowed her fear. "Who are you?"

"I live here," the voice was a bit louder and deeper.

"You live here?" Cuddy repeated, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you a construction worker? You can't stay here. I'll have to call your supervisor... or the cops."

"I'm not a construction worker." There was a slight snarl in the undertone.

Cuddy's eyes widened as she backed slowly away from the approaching figure she couldn't see. She raised her hands in front of her defensively.

"I think we should go down to my office and get this all straightened out," Cuddy spoke as calmly as she could manage.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again.

As her breathing increased, Cuddy realized she couldn't stand there anymore, staring whatever was planning on harming her in the face. Under the impression this floor's layout was the same as the others, she turned on her heel and began to run down the hall, away from the voice.

If her assumptions were correct, she would soon be reaching a dead end, but there was a staircase on the right. Cuddy passed by patches of moonlight that peeked in from between the small areas of window that hadn't been completely covered.

Cuddy stopped, knowing she had to be close. She placed her hand on the wall, skimming it along, hoping to feel the door to the stairs. She froze when she heard the padding of footsteps coming down the hall.

Her breath catching in her throat, Cuddy hurried further down the hall. She sighed with relief when she felt the cool metal of the staircase door. With a great amount of force, Cuddy pushed against the bar across the door. It didn't budge. Cuddy tried again to open the door. Again, she failed.

Letting out a cry, Cuddy pounded against the door. "Help! Please, help!"

Cuddy glanced toward her right, knowing the person was still approaching and becoming aware of the fact that the figure wasn't alone. She couldn't tell how many others there were, but the soft glow she had seen before was from a candelabrum that someone was holding.

Looking back at the door, Cuddy pounded again. "Help! Anyone! Please!"

She heard a deep growl, but missed the words spoken. Cuddy looked back toward the hallway where the candles quickly went out. She felt close to tears and backed away from the approaching figures until her back smacked into the wall.

Holding her breath, Cuddy hoped that if she couldn't see them, then they couldn't see her. However, she knew that didn't very well matter considering she was backed into a corner. Cuddy saw an outline coming into focus. The person was at least two feet taller than her and very, very large. She could hear whispering from behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Cuddy asked, pressing her body as hard as she could against the wall.

"You first," he snarled, but his tone softened a touch. "Sorry."

Cuddy shifted slightly. "Dr. Cuddy. I'm the Dean of Medicine. Now, _who_ are you?"

A foot stepped into a small patch of moonlight on the floor. Cuddy stared down at the large, fur covered foot that resembled a dog's paw. A very _large_ dog's paw. The figure shifted slightly and part of his face was lit by another patch of light.

Cuddy heard herself gasp, but she felt very far away from it for what she saw was hairy and dark. One blue eye peered at her and pierced through her even though it was surrounded by a mass of thick, brown fur. As quickly as it had revealed itself in the moonlight, the figure stepped back.

Her mouth still hanging open, Cuddy felt her vision blur as her head buzzed before she collapsed to the cold, hard floor.


	5. The Other Side

**Thank you, everyone, for the great comments. They make my day and I really appreciate them.**

* * *

**The Other Side.**

"Did you hear that?" Chase asked, perking up in his chair and listening hard.

Cameron was sitting on a hospital bed and she glanced in Chase's direction as she pulled small specks of dust from the feathers of her right hand.

"What?" she said to him.

"Here." Foreman nodded toward Chase and tossed a surgical tray towards him. It only made it halfway before it clattered to the floor.

"Nice." Cameron frowned and scooted off the bed.

She reached for the tray when a distinct hello sounded. Cameron froze and looked to Foreman before looking to Chase. Standing and crossing to the doorway, Chase listened once more.

"Someone's here," he declared and stepped out into the hall.

Foreman hurried across the room as well, anxious as to who this person was. Chase and Foreman began down the hallway, knowing the voice had echoed from around the corner. Cameron left the hospital room and stared after them.

"Wait," Cameron hissed. "House is over there. We'll go the long way."

Foreman turned quickly and gave Chase a shove. "Go."

Chase turned on his heel and headed back towards Cameron. She quickly hurried in the opposite direction while the other two followed along down the dark hallway.

"Who do you think it is?" Cameron asked, leading them around a corner and down another long corridor.

"Hopefully not a kid because House would make them pee their pants," Chase muttered.

"I can't see a damn thing," Foreman complained, blinking against the darkness. "Why did he have to bust all the lights anyway?"

"Because he's crazy," Chase replied as if it was obvious.

"Mind lighting up?" Foreman asked him.

"Oh, right." The three candles of Chase's right hand lit up.

Cameron shushed them and stopped at the corner. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner and looked down the hallway that led to the elevators. Eyebrows drawing together, Cameron identified the outline of a small figure. She guessed a woman.

"Who is it?" Foreman whispered.

Cameron stared a moment longer and then drew back around the corner. "I think... it might be Cuddy."

"Who's there?" the voice that had previously given a 'hello' called out.

"That's definitely Cuddy," Cameron corrected herself.

"Should we go help?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Not if House is anywhere near her," Foreman said. "I'm not pissing him off."

"He's probably scared her half to death by now." Cameron peeked around the corner again. "We should go."

"Yeah, right," Foreman told her. "We'll have Chase lead the way with his hand on fire."

"If anyone is here, I advise you to show yourself." Cuddy spoke again.

"See?" Cameron looked at Foreman "She wants us to come out. I'll go. I don't have a flame hand or a clock on my face. I'm the least-"

"Sh," Chase cut her off. "He's talking to her."

The three listened hard, able to hear only the low growl of House's voice, but not his words. However, they could hear Cuddy quite clearly.

Cameron frowned. "She sounds terrified."

"We have to help her," Chase insisted.

"No," Foreman whispered harshly.

"House is going to kill her," Cameron replied, just as harshly in a whisper.

Foreman gave her a look of annoyance. "He wouldn't kill her."

"He'd scare her to death." Chase went along with Cameron. "He'd give her a heart attack or stroke."

"She's running!" Cameron hissed. "Let's go!"

As Cameron led the way for Chase and Foreman, they saw House pass across the hallway, going after Cuddy. The three picked up their paces and headed around the corner after them. House stopped suddenly and swirled around, his cloak fluttering.

"Put that out," House growled in their direction. Chase obliged, the flames going out.

Foreman stopped Cameron and Chase from going on as House continued to approach Cuddy. Giving a glance to his fellow partners, Foreman set the pace much slower, not wanting to frighten Cuddy into thinking she was being ambushed.

"We should stop him," Cameron whispered, stepping carefully as she followed Foreman.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Foreman cocked an eyebrow.

"Light up again, Chase." Cameron gave him a nudge.

Chase frowned in her direction. "Last time I kept them lit after he told me to put them out, he almost ripped my arm off."

"Sh," Foreman hissed, bringing all attention forward.

Foreman's eyes were already on House as he stood in front of Cuddy. Cameron and Chase directed their eyes to the scene as well. A tense moment passed before Cuddy suddenly fell to the ground. Cameron hurried down the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Cameron went to move past House, her eyes on Cuddy.

"Stay away." House growled and threw his arm out, blocking Cameron's path.

Chase approached. "We have to make sure she's okay."

"I'll take care of it." House moved closer to Cuddy, a tugging inside of him, a reminder of his past.

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked him cautiously, slightly fearful of what kind of answer he would give.

House bent down and picked Cuddy up in one quick motion as if she was a rag doll. "I'm putting her away."

"Where?" Foreman demanded.

"In the storage closet on the other side of the floor." House shoved past Cameron and Chase, and then made sure to give an extra hard push against Foreman. "And she'll be left alone. We do as I say here."

House, grunting slightly, continued down the hall with Cuddy. Cameron looked helplessly toward Chase before bringing her gaze forward and watching as House disappeared into the darkness with Cuddy in his arms.


	6. Be Our Guest

**Thank you for all reviews!! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. Heh.**

* * *

**Be Our Guest.**

"We have to do something." Cameron looked from Chase to Foreman as they stood down the hall and around the corner from the storage closet.

"And go against House?" Foreman raised an eyebrow. "Cameron-"

"No, we have to," Cameron insisted. "Don't you want to be normal again?"

Foreman frowned. "Of course I do, but House said-"

"Since when have you really cared about what House has to say?" Chase asked him, slightly confused.

"Since, oh, I don't know, he developed claws and fangs," Foreman answered, looking to Chase.

"You're the one who said we need to get someone up here," Cameron poked him with her feathers. "Now that Cuddy is, you want to forget that plan?" Cameron leaned closer to him. "Scared, Foreman?"

Foreman studied her a moment. "Fine. We'll go. But, it was your idea."

"Fine." Cameron replied simply and led the way to the storage closet.

Foreman shook his head and followed after her. Chase lit his candles and glanced around, watching for any sign of House. Cameron stopped at the closed storage closet door. She placed her hand on the wood, feeling the deep scratch marks from one of House's tantrums.

Cameron knocked softly while Chase scanned the area with his light in order to make sure they were without House. Foreman stood back, arms folded across his chest, watching.

"He-hello?" a shaken voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Hi," Cameron said softly. "We'll open the door in a minute." Cameron turned to Foreman. "Pick the lock."

Foreman narrowed his eyes at her before crossing to the door and bending down to the doorknob. He looked to his left. "Hey, Chase, gimme some light."

Chase hurried to Foreman's side and dropped his hand down, allowing Foreman to get a better look. Foreman pulled a pin from his undershirt and busily set to work.

"Who's out there?" Cuddy's worried voice called out.

"Hold on, okay?" Cameron replied. "We're picking the lock."

Foreman gave Cameron an annoyed glance before looking back at the doorknob and hearing it click. He stood up as Cameron pushed him out of the way and opened the door with her left hand. She stepped in first, followed by Chase, who added a glow to the room. Foreman remained in the hallway, wanting to be on the lookout.

Cuddy was sitting on the floor in the cramped storage closet. She stood to her feet and backed against the wall when Cameron and Chase entered.

"Who are you?" Cuddy demanded. "What do you want?"

"We..." Cameron looked to Chase and then back at Cuddy. "My name is Allison. And this Robert."

"Also known as Cameron and Chase," Foreman added in from the hallway. "One's part bird, one's part wax."

"And that would be Foreman," Cameron shot him a biting look. "Part asshole."

Cuddy gained some ground and demanded, "But, what are you doing here? And who was that... man in the costume? What is going on here?"

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that wasn't a costume."

Cuddy frowned in her confusion, while Cameron jabbed Chase in the side with her elbow. Cameron took a step closer to her.

"Maybe you should sit down," she suggested.

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "Let me out of here. I'm calling the police."

"We can't let you do that." Chase stepped in her way as she tried to move past him.

Cuddy stared curiously at the candelabrum, stopping in her tracks. She glanced over at Cameron and stared down at the bunch feathers where a hand was suppose to be. Eyebrows drawn, Cuddy looked up at Cameron.

"What happened to your hand?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, this, right." Cameron whisked her hand behind her back. "Funny story."

"This... this is a joke." Cuddy looked past the two and toward Foreman, who didn't hold her eye contact. Cuddy took a step back. "I'm in... am I... is this a joke?"

"No," Cameron told her as gently as she could.

"Is that _your_ hand?" Cuddy's voice hit an octave higher as she grabbed the candelabrum. "No. It's a trick. Your hand is in the base."

"Ow." Chase winced as Cuddy gave his hand a hard tug.

Cuddy let go of him quickly, her eyes widening. She looked back at Foreman. "And you. That's a trick, right? The moving mustache. This is some..." Cuddy glanced between Cameron and Chase. "This is _not_ funny. Whoever set you up-"

"No one set us up," Cameron cut in. "We've been stuck here like this for over four years."

"Four years?" Cuddy repeated and ran her hand through her hair, her thoughts racing. "Four years... That's... That's when this floor began to undergo construction-"

"No construction," Chase stopped her. "A spell. Everyone thinks this has been under construction. Those workers? All fake. Some woman who must have really hated House did this."

"House?" Cuddy pulled herself out of her own thoughts and brought her full attention to Chase, that name sounding _so_ familiar.

"The beast animal thing," Chase clarified.

"Tall and hairy," Cameron added.

Cuddy let out a whoosh of air. "That thing is... human?"

"Not exactly," Cameron replied.

"Are you hungry?" Chase suddenly asked, changing the subject as his own stomach grumbled.

"Um." Cuddy was caught off guard for a moment. "No, I... yes. I am."

"Come on." Cameron began toward the door. "We'll take you to our dining area." She glanced back at Cuddy. "It's not that nice, but it works."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Foreman said, shaking his head. "House said to leave her alone. I don't think he'd appreciate us taking her to lunch."

"Lighten up," Chase told him, waving his hand of flames in Foreman's face. "We never have company."

Foreman watched as Cameron and Chase led Cuddy down the hallway. He shook his head and followed after them. He had a feeling this was not a very good idea. Not a very good idea at all.


	7. The West Wing

**Thank you for the fantastic comments. I love them. Thank you!!**

* * *

**The West Wing.**

"I don't understand this," Cuddy said as she walked between Cameron and Chase, still trying to make sense of what they told her.

"Neither did we," Chase replied and then frowned. "Actually, I still kind of don't."

"Who is this House... thing?" Cuddy asked them.

"You knew him," Chase told her. "Well, he knew you. You knew each other. Before this happened. We all knew each other. But, then this happened and no one remembers who we were. We all remember you though."

"Oh." Cuddy stopped walking, her thoughts meshing quickly together. "Couldn't I go? Couldn't you let me?"

"Sorry." Chase swiveled around, lighting Cuddy's face. "Wouldn't want House to get mad."

Cuddy shook her head. "Why?"

Cameron took a step closer to her. "He has a temper."

"It's not pretty," Chase added.

"I don't think we should even be taking her anywhere." Foreman spoke up as he stepped in beside Cuddy. "If he found out..."

"We're just getting her some food and then taking her back." Cameron frowned at Foreman. "He can't get mad. She has to eat."

"We can bring food _to_ her." Foreman indicated Cuddy.

"But, there's so much to pick from." Cameron shrugged.

"This is a terrible idea," Foreman warned her. "Just because you _think_ you're charming, Cameron, it doesn't mean you are."

"I think you are," Chase nudged Cameron and then gave her a smile.

Foreman let out an exasperated sigh. "If we're taking her to eat, then let's go and get back before House realizes she's gone."

Without another word Foreman led the way down the hall. Chase followed with the light and with Cameron at his side, smiling as she whispered in his ear. Cuddy watched them a moment before taking a few cautious steps backward.

Cuddy turned quickly and hurried back down the hall in the darkness. She didn't know how long she had until they realized she was missing, so she decided she had to hurry in her pursuit to find a way out. A few slits of light emitted from a room on her left. She was able to make out the elevator just ahead.

However, Cuddy stopped suddenly when she noticed the next room on the left still had a door intact. A glass door. There was lettering on it, but it was too dark to read. Carefully, Cuddy pushed the door open and entered into the darkened office.

A soft pink glow caught her attention. Cuddy crossed slowly toward the desk that was being partly illuminated by the glow. As Cuddy approached the desk, she became transfixed by the source of the light, a single rose.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Cuddy reached to touch the flower. A low growl made her freeze and, without warning, a rush of air blew past her and she was suddenly staring into the eyes of the beast, who had bent down to her level.

"What do you think you are doing?" House demanded, a hand placed out, shielding the rose. "Who let you out?"

"I-" Cuddy's voice gave out.

"You shouldn't be here!" House yelled and then indicated the rose. "This! Do you have any idea of what you could have done?"

"No, I-" Cuddy took a step back and then maneuvered around the desk. "Please, just let me go."

House's eyes followed her every movement, his anger still boiling. "You have no right to be in here!"

Cuddy backed away from House until her back pressed against a hard surface. She scooted along it until she felt a bump. She turned, placing her hand on it. It was a door handle. Cuddy tore at the fabric covering the door, pulling it down, and blinding House with light.

Squinting against the light as well, Cuddy pulled open the door as hard as she could and stepped out quickly. She was aware now that she was in an office and knew these particular offices had balconies. However, Cuddy was unaware that this one was damaged.

Letting out a scream, Cuddy felt one shoe slide across the broken concrete and then suddenly there was no ground beneath her. She scraped along the concrete, her clothes getting dirty and torn. In desperation, Cuddy reached for anything she could hold onto, but knew she would be falling four stories.

It was then that a large, warm hand slipped around her own, stopping her as her arm was yanked harshly. Cuddy dangled four stories from the ground and peered up to see, in the dawn of the morning, the full appearance of this beast.

His face was large, the fur matted. Scars were visible where fur was missing and his mouth was large and wide, revealing a set of sharp teeth covered in saliva. Cuddy almost wanted him to let her go, but then her eyes met his. Those blue eyes. And it was those eyes that made her reach for him with her other hand.

Quite easily, House pulled Cuddy back into his office. He hastily pushed her inside and shut the door. Cuddy went to checking herself and her clothes out, making sure she was all right. House covered the door with fabric, blocking out the light once more.

When he had finished, his eyes scanned for Cuddy, who was apprehensively pressed against his desk. He stepped closer to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" House snarled. "That is one of the stupidest things I've ever seen in my life! You could have been killed!"

House moved past the desk, breathing heavily, trying to distinguish if it was anger or fear that was plaguing him. If she had fallen, he didn't know what he would have done. Cuddy watched his outline pace.

"Walking blindly out onto balconies!" House gave a glance in her direction. "I should have just let you fall! I should have never-"

"Thank you," Cuddy spoke up, interrupting him without an ounce of fear in her.

House stopped his pacing and stared at Cuddy, his eyebrows drawing together. He paused, unsure of how to respond. Just as that moment was there, it vanished as he approached her.

"It won't happen again," House said evenly, coldly.

Without giving her time to respond, House snatched her arm with his hand and pulled her from the room. Cuddy thought of fighting him, but decided against it. After all, she knew he was much stronger than she was.

"You can't keep me here," Cuddy told him.

"I can do whatever I want," House snapped.

House pulled her in front of him and placed is hands on her shoulders, steering her in the direction to the storage closet. Cuddy, again, let him.

Cuddy gave a glance to the paw on her should. "People will be looking for me."

"No." House stopped in front of the storage closet and shoved Cuddy in. "They won't."

With that, House slammed the door, leaving Cuddy in darkness. There was a click as the door was locked and Cuddy knew she was alone.


	8. The Beast Lets Belle Go

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate them.**

* * *

**The Beast Lets Belle Go.**

"Who let her out?" House growled as he paced in his office with his team standing before him.

"Cameron," Foreman answered, shooting a look to Cameron.

"Foreman picked the lock," Cameron added quickly.

"But, it was all your idea," Foreman replied.

Cameron gave Foreman a shove while House glowered at Cameron, but didn't say anything. House turned from the three and blocked the rose from their view, his cape swishing behind him.

"This is your chance, you know," Chase spoke up.

"Chase is right," Foreman agreed. "The rose is wilting. You need to-"

"I don't need to do anything," House cut him off harshly.

"She's the first to ever be here," Cameron pointed out. "You have to try."

"No, I don't," he called gruffly over his shoulder.

"Maybe you've given up, but we haven't." Foreman stepped closer to House. "There's still time. Don't you want to go back to who you were?"

House's hands were placed on his desk. His voice was low, a slight growl in the undertone. "Was I really better then?"

Chase stepped forward as well. "I think-"

House spun suddenly. "Get out!"

"House," Foreman tried to interject.

"Now!" House took a step toward the three, causing them to back up. "Get Out! Not another word! Out!"

* * *

Cuddy straightened at her spot in the corner of the storage closet. She clutched her knees closer to her, ignoring the throbbing still present from her earlier near death experience. There was a rattling and then a click before the door opened.

There was a soft glow that showed her it was the beast. He took a cautious step inside and set a candle down on the shelving unit next to the door. House looked to her.

"I brought you food."

House offered her a tray containing a sandwich, fruit, and a bottle of water. Cuddy only stared up at him in response. House set the tray down on the floor in front of her.

"They've probably called the cops by now," she said coldly.

"It's Sunday," House replied. "No one even knows you're missing."

"Oh." Cuddy frowned. "Right."

"I... also brought you this." House reached into his shirt and pulled out a bound book. He extended it to her. "Thought it'd help pass the time."

Cuddy took the book from him and looked it over, catching the title in the dim light. "_Catcher in the Rye_."

"Yeah," House agreed.

Hesitating slightly, Cuddy looked back up at him. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?"

House eyed her up and then nodded to the tray on the floor. "You should eat."

Cuddy glanced at the tray as well. "I don't want it."

"Fine." House turned and headed back out of the storage closet.

"Wait," Cuddy called out.

House stopped in the doorway and faced her. "What?"

"What's so special about the rose?" Cuddy asked him, looking him in the eye.

House waited a moment, debating an answer, but then he stepped back and shut the door. Cuddy looked to the candle and let out a sigh as the lock clicked back into place.

* * *

Cuddy read to pass the time, not knowing how long she was in the closet for. However, the candle didn't last very long and she eventually found herself back in darkness. It was at that time when she decided to eat something. After all, her stomach was growling and she had nothing else to do.

Now, Cuddy was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Her head was bent toward the floor, her eyes closed. She was bordering between being awake and asleep. However, when the sharp click of the lock sliding caught her attention, she perked up.

The door whipped open and House stood there. He gave her a nod.

"Let's go."

"Where?" Cuddy demanded carefully, unsure of what he was planning on doing next.

"I'm letting you go," he told her, stepping into the closet.

Cuddy stood to her feet. "You are?"

"Yes." House stepped out of the closet. "Come on."

House led the way down the hallway. Cuddy had to hurry to catch up to his quick pace and long stride. She could tell by the light making its way in through the small slits that it was Monday.

"Why?" Cuddy asked him, almost walking alongside of him. "What made you change your mind?"

"Your colleagues will miss you," House replied, his voice dripping with disdain. "Now, hurry up."

The beast took hold of her arm and practically pulled her off her feet as he turned around a corner. He brought her down a very short hallway to a single door that led to a stairwell.

With one push, the door popped open, causing light to flood into the hall. House pulled Cuddy toward the stairwell and practically tossed her through the doorway. Cuddy blinked against the bright light and took a step back as House swung the door shut.

Cuddy looked around the stairwell, her means of getting back into her normal life. And as she began down the stairs, she couldn't help but feel an emptiness while the lingering echo of the slammed door remained as her only company.


	9. Something There

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them very much. And I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!**

* * *

**Something There.**

"What did you do that for?" Foreman demanded as he stood with Cameron and Chase inside of House's office.

House stood at his desk, staring down at the even sicker looking rose. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes!" Foreman exclaimed. "She was our only shot at breaking this spell."

"She didn't like me." House's voice was soft, but then it suddenly hardened. "And she wasn't going to. Now, leave."

"No," Foreman refused.

House spun around, a low growl to his tone. "I said leave."

"Come on," Cameron gave a tug on Foreman's arm.

Foreman pulled away from Cameron and stepped closer to the beast. "House, I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. You better pull yourself together and do something about it. This was your problem and you made it ours. "

House glared. "I don't have to answer to you."

"No, you don't," Foreman agreed. "But, you're going to be a beast forever unless you do something."

"She's not coming back," House insisted angrily, his voice rising. "It's over. I waited too long."

Foreman moved toward the desk and indicated the rose. "As long as that rose isn't dead, there's still time."

"Get out of my office!" House commanded harshly, his face inches from Foreman's.

Foreman shook his head, not backing down. "House, you have to-"

"Out!" House raised his volume even more.

"Foreman." Cameron tried to get his attention to get him out of there while Chase was already heading for the door.

"Get out!" The walls shook from House's angry voice.

"Come on."

Cameron yanked hard on Foreman's arm and dragged him into the hallway where Chase was waiting. Chase hurriedly made sure the door was closed. Cameron spun Foreman around to face her.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him.

"No," Foreman answered bitterly. "I just want to be free."

Foreman shook his head and stormed off. Cameron looked to Chase and let out a sigh.

* * *

Cuddy made her way towards her office with two charts and three sets of budget numbers in her arms. She was stopped by a nurse just inside the Clinic.

"I set the paperwork you wanted on your desk, Dr. Cuddy," the nurse told her.

"Thank you." Cuddy gave her a smile.

Another nurse extended a few manila folders in Cuddy's direction. "And here are some files that need to be looked at."

"Sure." Cuddy added those to her pile.

"Dr. Cuddy." A short woman from Human Resources was hurrying in her direction. "I need your signatures on a few items."

The woman held out a clipboard. Cuddy scanned the papers over and pulled a pen from her pocket. Balancing the charts, files, and budgets in one arm, Cuddy signed the three documents the woman held out for her.

"Thank you!" the woman said brightly and headed off.

Cuddy gave a nod and started for her office again. She almost made it to the first door, when she heard her name called out. Cuddy turned to see Dr. Holland hurrying toward her.

"Bateman wanted me to schedule a meeting for the three of us sometime before the week is out," he told her. "We've been having some problems in the lab that we need to discuss with you."

"Did you call my secretary?" she asked him as she switched the weight of the papers to her other arm.

"She says you're booked," Holland replied.

"I'll... take a look and squeeze you in," Cuddy offered.

"Thank you." Holland gave a nod and walked away.

"Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy didn't even get a chance to take another step. She held back a sigh and looked to her left. A man Cuddy recently hired, but whose name she couldn't recall, rushed toward her. He held out a stack of papers.

"You need these by the end of the month, correct?" He offered her the stack.

"I do." Cuddy took the stack onto her own, causing her arm to sink. "Thanks."

Cuddy finally made it into her office, waving off her secretary who tried to give her messages. She shut the door and leaned against it while she let out a sigh. Pulling herself from the door, Cuddy moved across the office and set down the stack of work onto her desk.

Maneuvering around her desk, Cuddy tried to breathe through her stress. She sat down in her chair and began to sort through the piles of work. However, she stopped when she found House crossing her mind.

Cuddy directed her gaze upwards as she wondered what he was doing now. It was strange to her to think that he had been up there, along with Cameron, Chase, and Foreman, for over four years and no one knew. Even stranger was the fact that they all used to know each other.

Shaking her head and pulling the budgets toward herself, Cuddy pushed them from her mind. She couldn't focus on them and what happened. She had to focus on her hospital and the work that needed to be done now.

Before Cuddy even realized it, though, she was on her feet and making her way out of her office. She told her secretary to take any messages as she hurriedly left her office. Cuddy headed for the staircase that brought her down from the fourth floor.

Cuddy began up the stairs, many thoughts overlapping in her mind. Part of her was believing she was crazy, that nothing with House happened because he couldn't exist, while another part of her wanted to know more about this creature. She stopped as she reached the door to the fourth floor that had a 'Do Not Enter' sign on it.

Drawing in a breath, Cuddy looked over the sign before placing her hand on the door handle. It took her several tries before she manages to pull open the door. She was greeted with darkness and she stepped carefully inside.

The door closed behind her and she stood still, letting her eyes adjust since she couldn't make anything out.

"Hello?" Cuddy asked, unsure if she would receive an answer.

There was a rustling of fabric. And then his voice at the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke softly as to not frighten her.

"I..." She watched his outline approach. "Wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No," he answered her.

"Oh." Cuddy remained still. "Okay."

House stopped a few feet from her. Cuddy waited a moment, deciding whether to stay or go.

"I have something to show you," he said.

That peeked Cuddy's interest. "What is it?"

"Just... follow me."

House turned from her, his cloak swishing behind him. Cuddy followed after him, curious as to where he was going to lead her.


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback!! I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast.**

"We have to find Foreman," Cameron told Chase as she caught up to him in the hallway.

Chase's eyebrows drew together. "Why?"

"She's back," Cameron said excitedly.

"Cuddy?" he asked.

"Yes," Cameron answered. "And she's with House."

Chase's eyebrows shot up. "Where?"

"I just saw them in the hall." Cameron pointed up the hallway with her feather duster hand.

Chase's eyes followed her indication. "Where were they going?"

Cameron shook her head slightly. "I don't know, but we have to find Foreman."

Chase and Cameron hurried down the hallway, peeking in every room for any sign of Foreman. Chase stopped quickly when he saw movement in the room on his left. Cameron stopped at his side. They both looked into the shattered and destroyed hospital room where Foreman was messing around with medical equipment.

"Hey," Cameron greeted. "Cuddy's back."

Foreman looked up from the machine in front of him. "Real funny."

"She is," Cameron insisted. "She's with House."

"And neither of them are angry," Chase added in.

"Come on," Cameron gave a wave of her hand.

Foreman left the machine and headed out of the room. He followed after Cameron and Chase as they listened hard for any sound of voices or movement. Cameron picked up on House's low voice and she beckoned the other two to follow.

The three stopped just outside of Wilson's old office, where the door was left slightly open. There was a soft glow from a desk lamp that partially lit the office. Each took turns peeking inside and observing the interactions between House and Cuddy.

House was crouched down near the floor while Cuddy sat across from him, a cardboard box between them. House pulled open the flaps of the box and shuffled through a few of the papers inside. Cuddy looked on with interest. House lifted a picture of a classroom from Michigan State.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked as House held it out for her.

"It's... here." House gave the picture to her and pointed with a sharp nail. "There you are... and I... was there."

"Your face is missing." Cuddy traced the rough scratch marks of the picture with delicate fingers.

"I clawed it." House told her and pointed to the bottom of the picture. "But, our names are listed."

Cuddy's eyes followed to where he pointed. He was three rows in front of her. _G. House._ And there she was. _L. Cuddy_. She brought her eyes back to House.

"I can't remember you," she said.

"That's... unimportant." He pulled another photo from the box. "Here's a picture of us at the Christmas party one year. I wasn't staying. Ignore the people smiling for the picture."

Cuddy took that from him as well. "You scratched your face out of this one, too."

House looked away from her and down at the other items in the box. "I hate being reminded of what I was before this."

"I don't think you're that bad now," Cuddy replied.

House kept his head down as he pretended to be finding something. "You haven't really seen me."

"I have," Cuddy insisted. "When you saved my life. And you have beautiful eyes."

House didn't respond. Cuddy watched as he continued to distract himself with the contents of the box. She looked around the office and her eyes fell on the _Vertigo_ poster on the wall. It all seemed so familiar.

Cuddy brought her eyes back to House. "You should let more light in here. It can't be healthy to never see sunlight."

"It can't be healthy to live as a beast either," House replied.

"How did it happen?" Cuddy asked him.

House knelt down on the floor and sat on his back paws. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "A spell cast by a bitch."

"What does the rose mean?" Cuddy pressed on.

"Nothing." House shook his head slightly.

"You're very protective of it," Cuddy pointed out.

"It means nothing," House insisted.

Cuddy frowned. "But, why did you say-"

"It's nothing!" House cut her off harshly.

"Sorry." Cuddy diverted her eyes and then busied herself with looking through the box since House stopped. Her eyebrows drew together. "There's newspaper clippings. Of things I've done."

"Don't be flattered," House told her. "I was saving the articles on the back. You just happen to be all over the papers."

Cuddy raised her head to look at him, her mouth partially open in surprise. "There's years worth of articles here."

"I liked to know what was going on with this hospital," House tried out a different lie. "After all, I do live here."

Cuddy let the mesh of newspaper articles and pictures rest in the box, knowing better. She saw past what House was trying to hide. She brought her eyes to him and watched him a moment before feeling a sense of sadness cross over her.

"What have you done these last four years?" She waited until he made eye contact. "It must have been lonely."

"No." House shook his head. "Especially when I had those three idiots listening by the door with me the entire time."

Cuddy looked toward the doorway where she heard the rustling of the three people she met before. She smiled to herself.

"You can come in," Cuddy called out to them.

Cameron entered first, followed by Chase, who lit the flames on his candelabrum. Foreman lingered in the doorway.

"You came back." Chase had his eyebrows raised and a large smile on his face.

Cuddy cleared her throat. "I, uh, had some free time."

"I agree with her suggestion, House," Cameron spoke up. "We should let some light in."

"No," House immediately shot her down.

Cameron frowned, but didn't give a reply.

"I actually should get back." Cuddy stood to her feet. "People might be looking for me."

"Of course." House stood as well. "I'll walk you to the door. It's too dark for you to go alone."

Chase stepped forward, his lit hand held up. "I can accomp-"

Cameron elbowed Chase hard in the side, cutting him off. Foreman moved out of the doorway as Cuddy passed through with House following behind her. House stepped alongside of Cuddy and began down the hallway with her at his side.

"Would you look at that?" Cameron asked Foreman as she peeked out of the room and watched them go.

Foreman gave a slight nod. "Looks like there may be hope after all."


	11. Battle on the Tower

**Thanks for all the love, everybody. I'm so happy you're enjoying this. Here's the second to last chapter!**

* * *

**Battle on the Tower.**

"Margery." Cuddy gave a large smile to her secretary as she stepped out of her office. "Can you take my messages?"

"Dr. Cuddy, you seem to be disappearing a lot lately." Margery returned a smile that was more mischievous than genuine.

"Oh, no." Cuddy wanted to extinguish any rumors that she was meeting a man over these last few weeks. After all, House wasn't _exactly_ a man. "Just... important business. Very busy."

Cuddy hurried away and began on the familiar path that took her to the fourth floor.

* * *

Wilson headed toward Cuddy's office, but stopped when he saw her office was empty. He turned toward her secretary. "Hey, Margery, where's Dr. Cuddy?"

"She just left," Margery told him.

Wilson frowned. "Where did she go? We were suppose to be meeting now."

"She went that way." Margery pointed toward the Clinic and then to the right. "Maybe you can catch up with her."

Wilson gave Margery a parting smile and headed in the direction she indicated. He made his way through the Clinic quickly and then caught a glimpse of Cuddy's backside as she turned around a corner on the left.

Picking up his pace, Wilson hurried after her. He began down the hallway, unsure as to where she was going. Wilson came upon the door to the staircase at the end of the hall and entered into the stairwell. He peered up at the flights of stairs as he heard the clicking of her heels.

Letting out a sigh, Wilson began up the stairs after her, noting the placement of her hand on the railing. He frowned when he heard her heels stop. If he calculated the floors correctly, she was stopping at the fourth floor.

Wilson continued up the rest of the stairs and stopped at the door to the fourth floor as well. He looked over the sign telling him not to enter and then he yanked open the door. Blinking against the darkness, Wilson stepped into the fourth floor. He tried to keep the door propped open, but to no avail. He figured he could manage to find her in the dark.

Listening for the sound of her heels, Wilson waited a moment. When he identified the sound, he began down the hallway, wondering what Cuddy was doing on this floor. Wilson stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of her laughter. This was too strange and it didn't make much sense to him at all.

Wilson picked up his pace, wanting to know what was going on. His eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and he noticed the floor was caked with dust while the rooms to his left and right were destroyed.

He turned a corner and began down another hallway. Wilson stopped when he saw her outline in a shattered and messy hospital room. A small patch of light spilled in from a slit in a piece of fabric hanging over the place where a window should be.

"Lisa?" Wilson entered into the room, careful of the broken glass and metal on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Cuddy spun quickly, her eyes falling on Wilson. "What are you doing?"

Wilson crossed to her. "You shouldn't be up here. You could get hurt."

Cuddy placed her hands out, trying to pacify him. "It's fine."

"Come on." Wilson took hold of her arm and gave her a tug.

Cuddy shook her head as she tried to pry her arm free. "No, James."

"Let her go," a deep voice growled near them.

Wilson directed his eyes to the darkness, making out a large figure. "Who is that?"

"It's... it's a long, strange story," Cuddy answered him.

"I said let her go," House repeated.

Cuddy turned toward him. "House, it's all right."

"House?" Wilson repeated, his eyes on Cuddy. He looked back over at the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

House stepped into the patch of light. Wilson gasped as his eyes scanned over the features of this beast. Wilson took one step back and then gave a very harsh tug on Cuddy's arm as he attempted to pull her out of the room. Cuddy let out a cry of surprise mixed with pain. House growled and suddenly charged at Wilson.

Wilson let go of Cuddy and jumped out of the way of House. Cuddy stepped back as the rush of air passed by her. House let out a growl and circled around to get a better shot at Wilson.

"Lisa, get out of here," Wilson told her and stepped backwards, away from House.

"You don't understand," Cuddy quickly told him. She looked to House. "This is a misunderstanding."

House charged at Wilson for the second time as Wilson quickly climbed over the hospital bed beside him in order to put the bed between them. House dug his paws into the mattress on the bed and yanked it toward him as he leapt over it and landed in front of Wilson.

Wilson froze in his spot while House stood erect in front of him, towering over him. House grabbed his shirt quickly, just wanting to scare him, to get him to leave them alone.

"Stop," Cuddy pleaded, crossing over to the two.

"Lisa, stay back," Wilson instructed, but his eyes remained on the beast in front of him.

House stared down at Wilson, breathing heavily. He thought of Cuddy behind him and he loosened his grip on Wilson's shirt before letting go. Wilson stared up at House a moment and then shoved all his weight against him.

Caught off guard, House took a step back, his heel hitting an overturned piece of equipment and tripping him. House fell backward and landed hard as a searing, hot pressure tore through his side. Wilson looked down at the fallen House before leaping over and away from him.

Wilson hurried to Cuddy and took hold of her again as he began toward the way out.

"Let's go," Wilson instructed.

"No!" Cuddy was able to yank her arm from his grasp this time. "He's hurt. I won't leave him like this."


	12. Transformation

**We've come to the last chapter. Thank you, everyone, for going along with me into this strange AU descent. The next fic coming out will be a Cuddy baby!fic story, so look forward to that!**

* * *

**Transformation.**

"Lisa, that thing is an animal!" Wilson watched as Cuddy hurried over to the beast's side and knelt down next to him.

"He's not moving," Cuddy looked House over and noticed the sharp piece of metal protruding from his body.

"Get away from him." Wilson stepped closer, planning on pulling Cuddy away again.

"He's bleeding." Cuddy blinked against tears she didn't even realize were forming.

Wilson shook his head and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm calling the cops."

"House..." Cuddy gently shook the beast. She then looked toward Wilson. "James, he's hurt."

"I don't care what he is, we're getting out of here," Wilson told her and then looked to his phone again. There wasn't any signal.

"I'm not leaving him," Cuddy said, her tone hardening. "We have to do something."

"I don't even know what he is," Wilson replied.

"Find Cameron or Foreman," she instructed. "Or Chase. They can help."

Wilson stared at her as if she was crazy. "Who?"

"They're on this floor." Cuddy kept her eyes locked with his. "Please trust me on this."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked, eyebrows drawn.

"Please," Cuddy begged. "He's bleeding all over. They'll help. Just go."

Wilson gave a shrug as he began to leave the room. "Fine."

Cuddy watched Wilson for a moment and then placed her full attention back on House. She looked back down at the metal with his blood on it. He must have landed on it when he fell.

"You're all right." Cuddy was trying to reassure herself as well as him. "You're going to be okay."

House groaned and turned his head slightly. He opened his eyes and focused them on her.

"I think I'm bleeding," he said.

"You are," she confirmed his suspicions. "But help is coming. So, hang in there."

He shook his head. "I can't breathe."

Cuddy straightened slightly, hearing the rise of voices and the hurried footsteps. She directed her gaze back to House. "I hear them. They're coming."

"I don't think..." the pain caused House to stop. He hadn't felt pain like this since his thigh.

"No," Cuddy told him. "Don't do this."

House focused on her. "I'm glad you were here... I'm glad you came back."

"House." Cuddy felt her fear rise when his eyes closed. She was now aware her dark lashes were wet with tears. "Greg..."

"We're here." Foreman entered quickly into the room.

"What happened?" Cameron demanded as Chase followed her in, his hand lit.

Bright light filled the room, forcing any darkness from it. The white was blinding and caused Foreman, Cameron, and Chase to stop in their tracks. Cuddy squinted against the light as she tried to focus on House, but she couldn't make out anything. And then, the light faded.

Blinking, Cuddy looked around at her environment. The fourth floor was back to normal, each misplaced and destroyed item back in its exact position. Foreman, Cameron, and Chase were in their normal clothes, any sign of their former changes had completely disappeared.

Wilson stood in the hospital doorway, staring at Cuddy as she remained still kneeling next to House. She turned her attention back to him. House's hair was messy, stubble was on his face. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt beneath a suit jacket. His injury had vanished.

House opened his eyes and they went to Cuddy. He frowned at her.

"What happened?"

"You're... better," Cuddy told him. She looked around the room. "All of you. Back to normal." She directed her attention to House. "And I remember now. Everything." She paused, confused. "But, what happened?"

"The spell!" Foreman exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. "You broke it."

Chase hugged Cameron tightly before kissing her. Foreman let out a sigh of relief and then felt his face, glad the mustache was gone. Wilson entered into the room, very confused and uncertain.

"House, are you all right?" Wilson asked.

House sat up, aware of the pain that was back in his right thigh. "Yeah."

Cuddy stood to her feet and helped House to his. He was careful of putting pressure on his right side. A few nurses passed by the hospital room and glanced in at the six as they wondered what House had done now.

Wilson approached House. "I'm sorry about-"

"Forget it," House cut him off with a short shake of his head.

Cuddy placed House's arm around her shoulder. She began to lead him from the hospital room and to his office, where she hoped his cane was. Cameron and Chase, arms around each other, gave House and Cuddy large smiles. Foreman, too, gave them an appreciative smile.

"Good job, House," Foreman said.

House rolled his eyes at Foreman as he passed him. "Shut up, Foreman."

Cuddy helped House into the hallway and led him toward his office while Foreman, Cameron, and Chase were left to fill Wilson in on what happened.

Once they reached House's office, Cuddy opened the door for him and House entered by himself. Cuddy followed him through and retrieved his cane from where it rested against his yellow chair in the corner of the room. Cuddy walked over to him and held it out. House took it from her.

"So..." Cuddy wished this felt less awkward. "This was weird."

"Surreal." House looked over his cane, a strange sense of attachment passing through him.

"A dream?" Cuddy guessed, thinking the last almost five years couldn't have actually happened.

"Nope." House turned from her and limped across the room, glad he could actually limp again as a human being.

House stopped at his desk and picked up the delicate flower. He faced Cuddy and held up the rose, which was in full bloom. House smirked slightly.

Cuddy crossed to him. "But, what did it mean? All of this?"

"I think..." House twirled the rose between his fingertips. He lifted his eyes from it and placed them on her. "It means I love you."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "No... What?"

"Aw, come on," House said. "Don't tell me you're trying to deny your feelings for me now. After all, I saved your life."

"And apparently I saved yours." Cuddy indicated the rose.

"Apparently," House agreed and leaned closer to her.

House extended the rose to her. Cuddy reached to take it, her fingers lingering on his longer than necessary. She took the rose from him carefully and House took that as his moment to let his lips meet hers.

**The End.**


End file.
